In a serviceability scenario, support engineers depend on customers to provide information about their systems where the issues are seen. The support engineers typically request data such as system logs and configuration and property files, to better understand the nature of the customer's issue. The data aids the support engineers in performing a root cause analysis to determine the trigger of the customer's issue or the scenarios in which the customer's issue is brought about.
There are several existing automation tools, which can collect data from the customer environment and provide that data to the support engineers. This often involves interaction on the part of the customer to run several manual steps with trace settings enabled to collect as much data required, as well as the path of the failures. In many situations, due to the lack of product knowledge or the communication gap between the customer and the service engineer, support engineers are not provided with the exact data requested. Much communication between the support engineers and the customer creates a friction, resulting in an unhappy customer when the process becomes time consuming to find a resolution or diagnose a problem.